


A kiss with a fist! Or a dodge ball, maybe!

by Sersi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Full cast of characters!, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sersi/pseuds/Sersi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in High School or something, and their lives are dull. While Naruto's father is happily living his 'best life,' Naruto's seeing stars! An eventual romantic-comedy, written in 2017, uploaded now because everyone deserves a little laughter. For Valentine's Day, I'm sharing SasuNaru shenanigans. No underage sex is in this story.





	A kiss with a fist! Or a dodge ball, maybe!

A California King bed squeaks and the mingling sounds of two, stifled voices fill a room. The tan, sun-kissed hands of the blond found the pale skin of his lover as he gently pressed his fingers into his shoulders and tipped his head back, messily splaying his unruly hair onto the fluffy pillow beneath it. The pale man thrusts into his partner, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Both of the men’s bodies were salty, wet, and sticky with a thin film of sweat. Each thrust was punctuated with a grunt, and moans were messily swallowed within sloppy kisses as the blond pulled his lover down. 

“Mm, k— Kashi, there! Right there!” Minato exclaimed as he wrenched his eyes closed through the pleasure. Kakashi slid his tongue over his lower lip and slid his hands down from their place at the blond’s hips to bring them down to his thighs, gripping them roughly, reluctantly pulling out of the older man’s slick heat to push his knees forward until they were placed on either side of his head. Kakashi shook messy strands of silvery hair out of his face, inky black and rose-colored eyes visible, along with a beauty mark below his lips that accentuated his handsomeness. Minato brought an arm up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, the curve of sapphire eyes focused on the man above him. Minato’s chest heaved as he huffed softly, his cheeks and nearly every joint of his body was rosy with the heat of the moment. 

Kakashi felt the heat of blush wisping over the bridge of his nose as he looked down at his love. Kakashi positioned himself at Minato’s entrance and plunged back into the sweet heat, closing his eyes as the immense pleasure of those velvety walls clenched around his member and the blond’s insides attempted to swallow him. It took a moment for Kakashi to begin moving inside of the other man, his fingers leaving tell-tale marks on Minato’s thighs as he picked up speed and the sounds of the bed squeaking became louder. Kakashi pressed his toes into the bedspread in order to make his thrusts harder, and took in the sight of his former teacher holding onto the sheets and succumbing to the pleasure of Kakashi willingly stirring his insides. 

“M-Minato-san, I'm-” Before he could finish, Minato cut him off with his own breathy, shaky voice. “I know Kashi! Me too!” He said, his voice a little bumpy given the circumstance. Kakashi’s hips sped up, and Minato’s body automatically began to react, his abdomen tightened, his cock and balls twitched, and his ass began to clench around Kakashi’s length with an intent to milk him for every single drop. Kakashi’s sweat dropped in small beads onto Minato’s skin, and Minato’s sweat was soaked up by the bed sheets. Kakashi’s thrusts became labored and arrhythmic as he finally reached—

“Oi! _Shut the hell up!_ I've got school in the morning and I'm sick of hearing you guys go at it, y’know!”

* * *

**Prologue! Let’s go to high school!**

* * *

Naruto angrily slammed his fist against the wall of his bedroom, and Minato made an embarrassed face as his mood dropped and he laughed awkwardly, leaning forward to capture Kakashi’s lips in a silencing kiss. 

Kakashi released his grip on Minato’s thighs and allowed the blond to drop his legs to the bed, and he hovered over his former teacher, bringing his hands up to cup his face as his tongue explored the other man’s mouth, sliding over teeth, gums, cheek and tongue. When the kiss was broken there was a thin strand of saliva that connected their lips and Kakashi broke it by parting his lips to grin at his lover. “Looks like we were a little louder than we thought, Minato-san!” Either of Kakashi’s eyes closed as he smiled earnestly. 

Bringing his arms up to wrap around Kakashi’s shoulders, he tugged the white haired man down to lay on top of him. Kakashi grumbled against the skin on Minato’s shoulder, kissing it a few times before he gently pulled out of the blond. Minato closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Kakashi’s and the younger man grabbed the heavy duvet at the edge of the bed to tug over the both of them. He figured that with Minato’s stamina, they’d be able to finish a little later, or even in the blond’s office. _Risque._

In his bedroom, Naruto punched his pillow a few times to soften it before allowing his head to plop down onto it, angrily closing his eyes and bundling under cover after cover to get to sleep. This wasn’t the first time he was deterred from a good night’s sleep because of his Father and Kakashi. In fact, it happened nearly every night if Minato wasn’t working into the early hours of morning. Naruto was a little envious of their love, since it seemed unattainable for him. He’d never received a single Valentine’s gift, or a note in his locker. He’d never been approached by any of the girls he watched during his classes, and he’d never walked home with a girl. Sometimes, he wondered if there was something wrong with his face. 

After a while of simply huffing, puffing and turning from one side to the other, Naruto finally managed to fall asleep, dreaming of giant bowls of ramen, delicious swirling pieces of Narutomaki, yummy wheat noodles and slices of pork in a salty-sweet brine.

* * *

That morning, Naruto sat at the counter and used his chopsticks to mix a concoction of rice, natto, and a raw egg. He has a small bowl of miso soup, a salmon fillet and two small tomatoes that he didn’t want. Happily scarfing down his breakfast, given the fact that Kakashi made it, Naruto’s ultramarine eyes watched as Kakashi and Minato moved around the kitchen, swiftly preparing their lunch and avoiding each other in the process, even though the kitchen wasn’t the largest finite area in the world. 

Naruto took a bite of his salmon and munched on it as he watched Kakashi search the cabinets for a few spices and placed them on the counter near the burner. Minato, on the other hand, was pouring drinks into steel canisters. Minato closed the refrigerator and glanced over his shoulder at his son. “Naruto, Kakashi will give you some money and you can buy something at the convenience store during lunch.” He smiled over at the ashen haired man, receiving a soft smile in response. Kakashi walked over to the other side of the counter to grab his wallet and placed a few bills beside Naruto. “If you need anything else, call me or your Father.” 

Naruto nodded his head slowly, glancing at the money that Kakashi placed on the counter. He felt a small pang of jealousy because he wanted a lunch like his Dad’s, but instead of saying anything about it, he simply picked up his soup and began to gulp down the broth indiscriminately. Minato set down either of the first tiers of Kakashi and his bento boxes and rolled his shoulders back gently as he felt the presence of the other man behind him. Kakashi began to situate the bento boxes with previously made rice and umeboshi. Minato smiled, a twinkle in his eye as Kakashi’s arm moved above his own. 

After taking another bite of the salmon, Naruto made a face at his Father and his boy-toy and hopped down from his place on the stool. “Yuck!” He exclaimed in an outburst, running up the stairs to get dressed. Naruto wore a simple black shirt with vibrant orange lines on the collar, black skinny jeans and orange and black Vans. His hair was messy, like undisturbed bed head and he had the same, warm, bronze skin that his Father had. 

Naruto grabbed his bag and slung it over a single shoulder and ran out of his room, slamming the door closed. He ran down the stairs, skipping the last four by jumping down. When he ran passed the kitchen, he waved at Minato and Kakashi with a toothy smile on his face. “I’m off!” He announced, and as he opened the door, he gave the adults an accusing look. “And stay out of my room, I’ll know if anything’s been moved.” 

Minato’s back was to the counter and the tip of Kakashi’s nose was brushing against his own, but the sound of the door abruptly closing brought them out of their small bubble and they both looked in that direction. “Did Naruto leave?” Minato asked in a soft voice, his mouth crooked in a confused frown. Kakashi simply leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of the older man’s mouth, cheek, chin, and neck. “Well, you don’t see him, do you?”

* * *

When Naruto got to school, the first thing he noticed was the cliques. He’s never been the type of guy to stay in a single ‘clique’ and he bounced between a few of them. The one he seemed to frequent was a group of guys that seemed to be friends solely because of their distaste for other people. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Choji. 

He knew all of them from Elementary school on forward, and was particularly close to Neji. 

Neji and Naruto became close friends after Neji told Naruto about the way his family made him feel. He felt like the outcast, or the ‘black sheep’ and Naruto helped him with his confidence, and allowed him to put himself above his family members. Instead of feeling like a servant or a second-rate Hyuga, because of Naruto, he felt a lot like _Neji_. Naruto always thought that the family was peculiar. They all had those strange eyes that were like bowls of cat’s milk, light skin, and dark hair. Neji had hair down his back, and his cousin Hinata’s hair wasn’t dissimilar.

 

The others were simply friends that he’d become close to over the years. They all knew his quirks, favorite foods, and the fact that he lived everyday to the fullest like some over-the-top anime character. 

The other ‘cliques’ if you could call them that were more like gangs. There were the seniors wearing the red and black lettermans. Yahiko, Nagato and Konan were the closest and they were formally on the student committee together. They graduated together. Beneath them were Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. All graduates. There was a senior named Hidan that didn’t wear a shirt beneath his letterman. He typically wore red skinny jeans and boots that reached up to his shins, along with a strange amulet around his neck. Rumor was that he was dating a _significantly_ older man. There was another rumor that he was dumber than a door knob and this was his third time trying to pass his English class, but that was neither here nor there. Hidan was the only member of their squad left, but he did a great job at bragging about the Akatsuki and the amazing things they did out of school. 

There was a small group of girls that usually gathered around the cherry blossom trees. Neji’s cousin, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. They usually talked about boys, giggled whenever Naruto slipped up, and it made him feel wildly inadequate. Sakura’s father was the principal of the school. The students loved to talk to him because his hair was a dusty pink color and in the shape of a star. Kizashi Haruno was the reason that this year, the students didn’t have to wear uniforms. 

Lee and Tenten were two strange students that often walked hand in hand. Apparently they’d both studied Karate at the same dojo, and in became best friends. Tenten was like Lee’s sense of sanity, and she usually was the voice of reason between them. They were also fairly close to Neji, and Tenten always blushed around him. 

And finally, the last ‘clique’ was Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Jūgo. Sasuke wasn’t very close to either of them, but he preferred talking to people he just met to students that he’d attended school with his entire life. Suigetsu was a strange guy with serrated teeth and bluish-white hair. His brother often picked him and Jūgo up. He had grayish-white hair and the same, weird teeth. Sasuke never went with them because he couldn’t get home late or his mother would scalp him. 

Naruto thought Sasuke was the weirdest guy ever.

And Sasuke thought that Naruto was weirder than that. 

See, Sasuke had a very strange way of seeing people. Women were like servants, men were ‘totally lame’ in comparison to him, babies are ugly, and old people are depressing. He had a lot of trouble dealing with Uzumaki Naruto, though. To Sasuke, Naruto was beautiful, he had girly eyes, blond hair, a tan, and a big mouth like every girl in the world. Sasuke didn’t know if he should treat Naruto like a girl, or a boy. So, even though he didn’t mean to, he was a gigantic bully. 

The morning was just starting and Naruto was happily teetering off to his homeroom class to meet with his friends and discuss their lunch plans. He wanted someone to go with him to the store, after all. When he reached the classroom, he spotted Shikamaru doodling on a sheet of paper in a desk in front of Choji’s, whom was taking a morning nap. Shikamaru always argued that Choji did more work after getting sleep. He’d defend his chubby friend’s poor habits to the end. Neji and Kiba were talking and Shino was looking through this month’s issue of National Geographic. 

“Good morning, losers!” Naruto greeted excitedly as he dropped his bag near his desk and took a seat in his chair. “What’s up?”

Kiba and Neji stopped talking to greet Naruto, nodding their heads at him. “Kiba was just telling me that his family got a new dog.” Kiba grinned from ear to ear with those strange, canine-like teeth of his. “He’s a runt, but he’s the loudest dog I’ve ever had! I named him Akamaru! My mom says that if I’m lucky and take care of him, he’ll grow up just as big if not bigger than the others!” 

Naruto smiled on the outside, but ‘Inner Naruto’ was making a face at Kiba that he couldn’t describe. It was totally the weirdest thing in the world that Kiba’s family had an entire house full of dogs. He still remembered the day that Kiba’s Mother bought her dog, and then his sister got triplets, and they got more dogs on top of that. When Kiba was little, he’d come to school everyday with dog hair all over his jacket. Now, either the dogs were being groomed better, or they learned an easier way to get all of the hair off of their clothes. 

“That’s great, Kiba! Do you have any pictures of him?” The blond inquired, and Kiba made an expression of ‘enlightenment’ as he realized that he _did_ have pictures of the new pup. On his phone! Reaching into his back-pocket, Kiba grabbed the Android phone and swiped it on to flick through pictures of all the puppies. 

The Inuzuka dogs seemed to grow significantly larger than other people’s pets. The only other person he knew with an affinity for dogs like that was Kakashi. He had older, weathered dogs that looked as tired as he did. 

When he _finally_ reached a picture of a small, nervous-looking puppy, he turned the phone to show it to Naruto. Naruto blinked at the picture of the teeny little white dog. He had scruffy hair, and small, squinting eyes. Was he too young to open them? “What a cute dog! I’ve never seen a breed like this before!” Naruto held the phone with either of his hands, and his soft, azure eyes gleamed from the brightness of the screen. 

“I should really get a pup of my own! A little shiba or something.” Naruto said with a grin on his face. Kiba nodded his head vigorously. “They’re really obedient, and the orange ones look a lot like you.” Kiba noted, pointing either of his index fingers at Naruto. 

Naruto blinked and pointed at himself in inquiry. “They...look like me?” 

Kiba took his phone back from Naruto to Google a few pictures of Shiba Inu doggies. When he finally came to a photo of a happy red dog jumping into the air to grab a frisbee with his mouth, he turned the phone to Naruto to show him the example. “See? This one! He looks like you!” Kiba said. Shino peered at his friend’s phone and nodded his head in a silent agreement. Naruto’s brow raised as he looked at the picture of the excitable puppy and exclaimed in surprise. “That looks nothing like me!” Naruto argued. 

“Sure he does, his eyes are huge, just like yours and he’s jumping up in the air. Remember that time you jumped on the cafeteria table when you were trying to run for student council?” Kiba asked, bringing up a very sour moment for Naruto. Had he known that the ‘Akatsuki’ were a group based in pure excellence and all of them were running in the unlikely event that Yahiko wouldn’t be chosen. He was like the 13th candidate. _An unlucky number._

“Yeah. I couldn’t talk for a week after all that screaming. My throat was on fi-” 

Naruto was taken from the moment when he felt a hand slap him upside the head. 

“Usuratonkachi.” 

Naruto’s brow furrowed and his eyes curved into a glare at Sasuke. “Teme! Don’t touch me!” Naruto stood up from his seat, bumping chests with Sasuke. Sasuke was hardly an inch taller than Naruto, and it didn’t benefit him in the moment. 

Shikamaru’s eyes looked tired, and lackluster. “This, again?” 

Their teacher wasn’t in the classroom, and neither were most of the students. Naruto and Sasuke were showing off without an audience. 

“You’re _such_ an idiot.” Sasuke deadpanned. 

“ _You’re_ an idiot, idiot.” Naruto prodded his index finger against Sasuke’s chest. 

“You’re an idiot, _Idiot_.” Sasuke grit his teeth, bringing his hands up to push Naruto away from him. 

Kiba and Neji looked between Sasuke and Naruto like a tennis match as they spoke. A bead of sweat rolled down Kiba’s temple, and Neji’s eyes were half-lidded. “Aren’t they...saying the same thing?” Kiba asked Neji, and the Hyuga folded his arms over his chest. “It’s the same, exact thing.” Neji said agreed.

* * *

Strangled moans echoed in the kitchen as Kakashi pounded into Minato, each and every thrust disturbing the items on the counter, a spice-rack, utensils, or cups. Minato tipped his head back in ecstasy as his body trembled and his insides tightened around Kakashi’s cock as it seemingly disappeared inside of him. “H-haa… _Kashi_ , we’re gonna be late…” Minato warned, though it was difficult to scold the silvery haired man as he was being fucked into the counter. Minato’s pants and boxers were hanging off of a single ankle, and his legs were tightly wound around Kakashi’s waist as his younger lover pressed his forehead against a collar bone. 

Kakashi licked up Minato’s chest and pressed his lips against his jaw as he continuously rammed into his mentor. “Only if you cum on my clothes.” Kakashi teased, punctuating each word with a thrust that dragged a loud yelp out of his former teacher each and every time. Minato reached his hands up to grab at the sleeves of Kakashi’s shirt, feeling himself nearing an orgasm. 

When Kakashi finally came inside of Minato, it was without warning. He had a bit of cum saved up from the night before, since Naruto decided to cockblock them, and a few ‘rounds’ from this morning. Minato’s body was taut and his fingers began to dig into the skin beneath Kakashi’s shirt on his upper arm and shoulder as the younger man began to fill his ass with hot, white spurts of his semen. Minato came not even a few seconds after he began to fill the cum paint his inner walls. His balls began to contract against his taint and his cock twitched as he unceremoniously came on Kakashi’s shirt, along with his own. Minato drawled a noise of pleasure as globs of cum dribbled down the side of his shaft and onto a neatly trimmed flaxen tuft of hair. 

Kakashi blinked and glanced down at his lover with those somnolent eyes, reluctant to pull out of Minato lest he wanted to mop the floor. “You came a lot, Minato-san.” Kakashi observed, leaning down to capture Minato’s lips in a passionate kiss. Minato mewled against the younger man’s lips and opened his mouth to allow Kakashi’s tongue inside. They kissed as Minato’s body jerked at random times, coming down from his orgasm.

* * *

Everyone was in gym and Sasuke was surrounded by fangirls, all of them watching him in admiration as if he were a walking, talking Adonis. The Uchiha kept his hands shoved into the pockets of his gym shorts, and glanced between two of the girls to spot a head of golden hair that belonged to the Idiot that he hated. 

Their gym teacher, a lazy individual that wore a bandana backwards on his head, announced that the students will be playing dodgeball. There was a glint in Sasuke’s eyes at the thought of showing off in front of Naruto. Genma rolled his toothpick from the left side of his mouth to the right and walked over to the supplies closet to take out several red balls for the game. Every time he grabbed one, he tossed it backwards towards his students for one of them to catch. 

Sasuke caught one of the balls and glanced over his shoulder at Naruto for a brief stint before glancing back at the groups that’d been created for their game. Genma decided that he’d pair the short kids with a few of the taller kids to ensure that the game was fair. Sasuke was paired with a brown haired guy around six feet tall and his girlfriend, that was a few inches shorter than Sasuke. When Sasuke bumped into ‘her’ the brunet swiftly tucked his ‘girlfriend’ back into his chest and glared at Sasuke like he’d just held a gun to her head. 

The ‘girl’ in question laughed softly and brought her hands up to place over the brunet’s arms. “Zabuza, I already told you that you don’t have to protect me.” Haku brushed his cheek against Zabuza’s arm and Sasuke’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the two lovebirds. Gross. Zabuza pressed his chin on top of Haku’s head and grumbled. He had teeth like Suigetsu, too. Sasuke never asked Suigetsu about them, but he’d used context clues to figure out that everyone with those teeth were friends. _They were sort of losers, Sasuke noticed._

The other two members of their team were practically nameless faces to the Uchiha. Two different dark haired people he’d never met. Sasuke blinked, having had a small moment of clarity. How would a single girl be placed on a dodgeball game teeming with boys? Sasuke glanced over at Haku for a moment, the gym clothes, the lack of curves, and the long, coffee-colored hair that was tied high in a ponytail. 

Haku’s a guy!

Sasuke made a face at Zabuza and Haku as the shorter young man placed his hands on the taller’s face and they brushed their lips together in a fleeting peck of the lips. Zabuza looked like a tamed lion, the way he curled around Haku as if the smaller brunet had him wrapped around his finger. To anyone else’s eyes, that may have been cute. To Sasuke, it was totally nauseating. 

Soon, the game started and the first person to get hit with a ball was one of those nameless guys. 

Sasuke showed off his ‘prowess’ by effortlessly dodging any ball that came in his direction and doing a lot of unnecessary flips and barrel rolls before throwing his own ball at some of his targets. 

Sasuke’s friend Suigetsu was seated on a bleacher closer to one of the windows, watching the passerbys as they walked down the sidewalk, stepping into puddles and shielding their eyes from the sun as it snuck it’s way out of the clouds. Suigetsu greedily sipped on a chilled cup of water through a straw as he laughed at people that couldn’t see him. 

Genma sucked his teeth in frustration and brought his hands up to his face to cup his mouth, calling out to Suigetsu. “Off the bleachers, Hozuki! Now!” In response, Suigetsu rolled his eyes and searched his pockets for a forged doctor’s note. He’d gotten Mangetsu to write it for him. He wouldn’t hold it up to Genma’s face because his older brother had really poor handwriting. The only reason he brought it with him was because Chōjūrō said that most doctors had terrible handwriting, too. Zabuza agreed with him, but Kisame called them names for their confidence in the scheme and it was totally lame. 

“Tch.” Genma made a gesture for Suigetsu to bring the paper closer and he watched as the white haired student began to fumble with the paper on the bleachers. As he hopped up, he made a point of ‘accidentally’ spilling a bit of water on the paper as he jumped down from the bleachers and ran over to Genma. Genma’s brow furrowed as he grabbed the sopping wet square of paper and flapped it a few times, getting a few drops of water on Suigetsu’s face in the process. “It’s ruined.” Genma noted. Suigetsu grinned toothily, brandishing serrated teeth. “I dropped some water on it while I was stepping down.” Genma glared at the Hozuki, and Suigetsu simply poked his lower lip out in a mock pout. 

“It wouldn’t have happened if you’d have just believed me, teacher.”

“If the paper is ruined, shouldn’t that mean you should be participating in gym?” Genma challenged. 

Suigetsu’s brow wrinkled. “Why should I do that?! That was a doctor’s note! A note, note, note.” Suigetsu stamped his foot on the ground with every time he said the word ‘note’ and huffed through his frustration, and Genma squinted his eyes at the pale-haired student before finally closing them. “Fine. Go sit down.” 

Suigetsu cheered and turned on his heel to return to his place on the bleachers. Halfway there, he wound up dropping more water on the gym floor. Suigetsu crawled up the bleachers and sat beside the window, sipping at his water and watching as a car drove by a person hobbling down the sidewalk, wetting them with the remains of water from the rain earlier in the morning. Suigetsu snickered. 

The only two people left in the dodgeball game, Zabuza and Sasuke, were trying to hit each other with their balls. Every time one of them threw a ball, the other dodged and grabbed the ball that bounced passed them. Zabuza balled his hands into fists and ‘roared’ as he puffed out his chest and angrily launched the ball at Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke’s face became ‘serious’ as he turned on his heel and swiftly dashed out of the line of fire to dodge the ball, but his tennis shoe met with a small, cold puddle of water and he tripped and nearly cracked his head on the hard, wooden, basketball flooring. Seconds before impact, Sasuke’s eyes widened and he made a face of pure shock and disbelief before the back of his head met with the floor. 

Zabuza blinked, standing up straight and bringing his finger up to scratch at his cheek. He glanced over at Genma as if to say ‘I didn’t do it.’ Genma simply nodded his head and held up a hand to assure the brunet that he’d been watching the entire time. 

Suigetsu took another sip of his water, and everyone glanced up at the Hozuki as his cup began to make that near-the-end noise. Suigetsu looked between all of the eyes on him with his own, large violet orbs. He drank his water down to the very last drop before shaking the cup and setting it down beside him on the bleachers. “What?”

Sasuke was devastated. Okay, listen, this isn’t the first time he’d made a fool of himself, but this is the first time that Naruto’s seen it. Maybe. 

When Sasuke glanced in Naruto’s direction, he seen that the blond was sitting in a corner with Choji and Shikamaru. Choji and Naruto were eating cheese rings and Choco Kuchen. Shikamaru was drawing a diagram in his notebook. All in all, the three of them hadn’t seen a single second of Sasuke’s failure. Naruto even had his stupid, foxy smile on his face. Sasuke wanted to punch him. 

That’s when the Uchiha had a better idea. 

He slowly pushed himself up into standing, to the best of his abilities and walked over to grab one of the dodgeballs that were behind him. Using his Uchiha prowess and his skills that were years in the making, he made it seem like he wanted to throw his ball at Zabuza. The truth is, he wanted to throw it at Naruto. He wanted to hit him in the head with the ball.

Naruto was taken from his conversation with Choji when a dodgeball violently smacked him in the head. 

“Naruto!”

* * *

Naruto woke up in the school’s infirmary with a stinging headache and a bandage carefully wrapped around his head. He couldn’t remember the events that led up to his stay in the nurse’s office, but he did hear the nurse as he spoke to someone on the phone. “Yeah. Yes. I already told them that I wouldn’t be able to make it next week.” There was a pause, and Naruto glanced at the shadows behind the curtain that kept him ‘hidden’ from the nurse, blinking at the figure. “I don’t know, I haven’t had any sick days or holidays, so I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” The sound of someone’s glasses being pushed up the bridge of their noise was heard, and Naruto’s eyes widened as they were forced to get used to the fluorescent lights of the bulbs. “Of course. I love you, too.” 

Naruto’s eyes softened as he glanced up at the nurse. He had unruly, wavy ash gray hair, large, dark-rimmed circle glasses, and hazel eyes. He has pale, pinkish skin and a warm, but serpentine smile. “Hey, Naruto.” He greets, softly. “Sorry, s’ my Mum. She gets really worried if I don’t visit her all the time.” Kabuto adjusted the coat that he was wearing over his shoulders, though he hadn’t slid his arms through the sleeves. “I’m Mr. Yakushi. This is the first time I’ve had you in here, even though I see you around the school all the time.” Kabuto beamed. “You’re a real knucklehead, aren’t you?” 

Naruto blushed and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head, but wound up wincing from the pain. He must’ve hit his head really hard! “Do you know what happened?” 

Kabuto shook his head. “Mm, not really. Another student named Sasuke helped you in here and told me that you were hurt. The injury seemed like something that happened in gym, and because you were still in your gym uniform, I figured that you were playing with the other kids and got nicked up.” Kabuto rubbed his palm against his chin, on thin, silver-white hairs that were hardly peach fuzz on his skin. 

“He seemed legitimately worried about you. Told me to stop texting and help you.” Kabuto sighed dramatically, his shoulders slumping. “It’s not like I knew you were going to be hurt. Students usually come in here to nap.” He’d seen a larger student along with his dark haired friend a few times. For whatever reason, they never seemed tired, but wanted to rest for a little while longer. 

Naruto’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Sasuke helped him? He’d called the other guy an idiot more times than he could count, and he still helped him to the infirmary? Naruto was tickled pink. Kabuto smiled at the Uzumaki. Young love was such a sweet phenomenon. Kabuto was taken from his own thoughts and walked over to the counter that his clipboard was on, turning on the sink to wash his hands with the proper disinfectant hand-soap before finally grabbing the clipboard and walking it over to Naruto. 

“If you want, I can suggest to your Father that you get a few pills of Ibuprofen. A really small dosage can help you with a migraine that’s likely on it’s way.” Naruto took the clipboard from Kabuto and glanced at the paper. The thought of being coddled by his Father after the nurse tells him that his wittle baby got injured in school made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to deal with that. 

“N-no, it’s fine. I think a little sleep will help.” Naruto smiled at the older man and Kabuto simply nodded his head and took the clipboard. “I don’t disagree. Do you want to go home early?” Kabuto asked, before peering over to a digital clock that was on his desk. He clicked his tongue. “Come to think of it, there’s hardly two periods to go before you’ll be out. You should stay in here.” 

Naruto nodded his head. “Yessir.”

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly as he glanced out the window, sitting at a desk closest to it. While the teacher was giving a lecture on the class’s latest assigned novel, Suigetsu was sitting on the edge of the teacher’s desk and cracking open a can of carbonated water. The teacher in question was the only one that seemed comfortable with the students calling him by his first name. Around the height of a middle school student, the teacher’s name was simply Yagura. He also had a head of dusty hair, with huge pink eyes, and a strange stitch-like scar on his cheek. Today, he was wearing a white button-up, gray slacks and a loose black tie. Suigetsu had to wonder, exactly, the odds of Yagura finding a formal ‘teacher outfit’ that fit him. 

“Okay, so, with the information we’ve read from Jonas’ point of view, how do you think he’s going to respond to the former Giver?” Yagura asked the students. 

One of those ‘unnamed’ students that Sasuke was used to labeling raised their hand to answer the question, and Yagura chose him. Yagura smiled and nodded his head, listening intently to the guy’s response.

Suigetsu drank his water happily while kicking his legs back and forth; Not only did he not read the book, he lost it around the first hour that Yagura passed them out. 

Sasuke was in ‘dream land’ thinking about Naruto, and if he’d actually managed to stand the ball to his head. When he brought him to the infirmary, the poor blond barely managed to form words because of the pain at the back of his skull. It was pitiful. Sasuke tapped his fingers against his jaw as he thought about Naruto, his mind drifting to thoughts of the blond on his back and-

“Sasuke?” 

A girl’s voice took him from his thoughts and he glanced over to her with a look that could kill. There was silence between the two students before Sasuke finally spoke. “What.”

“I...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend? We could catch a movie o-or go to the mall. We could even-” 

Sasuke held up his hand, an index finger in the girl’s face. “Stop right there.” He said, turning his head completely to look in the other student’s direction. “I don’t want to do that. In fact, I don’t want to do anything with you. At all. I want you to turn around in your seat, and listen to the teacher because I _won’t_ be listening to you.” Sasuke said with an emotionless look on his face. 

The girl made a sad, pained look in Sasuke’s direction and blinked a few times before turning in her desk to face Yagura and Suigetsu. Somehow, even though she’d seen Sasuke’s cold expression for the longest time, she didn’t expect him to be this cold in person. It was like a smack in the face. 

Sasuke glanced out the window. 

_‘Dammit Naruto, that was your fault.’_

* * *

The day ended without any more setbacks. Naruto decided to walk home, even though Kabuto suggested that he call his Father. 

Sasuke watched the blond as he walked down the sidewalk and stared at his ass for a few seconds before turning on his heel to walk in the direction of his own home. He didn’t expect Suigetsu to walk with him because he was already hopping in the car with Mangetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku and Chōjūrō. That was, hands down, the lamest squad that Sasuke’s ever seen in his life. 

_Did they really have their teeth professionally serrated because they were close friends?_

When Naruto made it home, he found that the house was empty, but there was a small note on the fridge. Naruto arched a brow and walked over to tear the note down from the icebox, taking a look at it. 

_‘Naruto! Me and Kakashi are going to be working late tonight! O: <_  
You need to go by your mother this weekend! She told me that she has a surprise for you!  
Do you think it’s food? Bring back leftovers if it’s food, Naruto!  
I love you so much, Naruto! (:  
I’ll see you Monday, big guy. 

_Minato. ‘_

Naruto made a face at the note and turned it over to see a note from Kakashi, too. 

_‘Naruto. I saw a box of pop tarts in the cabinet and I took it.’_

For a moment, Naruto thought that if Kakashi’d managed to leave at least a single one of the blueberry flavor, he wouldn’t mind it. He then tipped his head downwards to continue reading the note. 

_‘The box says blueberry. I left cinnamon.  
Kakash. ‘_

“Kakashi, you piece of shit!” 

Naruto exclaimed. He also noticed that Kakashi’s note wasn’t sweet, or had hearts or smiley faces on it like his father’s did. On one hand, he was happy about it because he figured that it’d be awkward if Kakashi wrote the damn thing like a love letter, but on the other hand he was a little sad that Kakashi wasn’t close enough to him to do it. Crumpling the paper between his fingers, Naruto tossed the small note into the trash can. 

Naruto ran up the stairs to pack his clothes to go to his mother’s house. Her house was in running distance, and he needed to get a jog in this week. After tossing a mess of orange and black clothes into his duffel bag, he zipped it up and walked out of his room, closing the door. Searching his pocket for his iPhone, Naruto glanced at the screen for a moment to check for new messages before replacing his phone in his pocket. Naruto slid down the banister and jumped forward, happily sprinting out the door. Naruto locked the door behind him with his house key before heading out to go to his Mom’s place.

* * *

**Tune in next time for the first episode! Enter: Sasuke Uchiha?**


End file.
